


Premiere Day

by MoscowCalling



Series: The Story of Chris and Hayley [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscowCalling/pseuds/MoscowCalling
Summary: Chris and Hayley attend the Captain America: The First Avenger premiere. However, it is what happens afterwards that will stay in their memories for much longer...
Relationships: Hayley Atwell/Chris Evans
Series: The Story of Chris and Hayley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904263
Kudos: 10





	Premiere Day

He hated premieres

Really, he hated any time he had to go to a place with many unknown people. It was then that his anxiety went into complete overdrive, leaving him overthinking every single word and move and making the evening a living hell. Alcohol helped, sure, but the downside was he had always balanced a fine line between getting himself relaxed and comfortable and getting wholly shitfaced and making a complete ass of himself in front of dozens if not hundreds of cameras. However, in the end, there wasn’t a choice - especially as Captain America, the lead of not only the newest superhero movie but also a part of a massive universe meant to take years to complete.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror, spraying some more cologne on his neck as he took a deep breath, the uneasy feeling still present. Even though he had done things like those for some years now, it never felt comfortable to him, and it would probably stay that way for some time. Just as he gave himself another once-over, checking his suit for any visible stains or creases when he could hear a knock on the door.

“Coming!” He yelled out, moving to open it. He smiled as he caught a glimpse of who was standing outside.

“Hey, Chris. Ready for the big reveal, darling?” A soft, British accented female voice, and the view of her beautiful face worked their magic almost immediately. Even though they started dating (and sleeping together in both the literal and figurative sense) nearly 6 months ago already, the sight of her never failed to make him feel excited and happy, managing to push the anxious feeling to the side almost immediately.

“Of course, Hayley.” He spoke only half-truthfully - he wasn’t excited to be at the premiere himself, but it was sure to be fun with her company.

“I’ll be waiting in the lobby. Unless you want to come along…” She said, cocking her head to the side, her red lips curved up into a warm smile.

“One minute.” He spoke as he then quickly gathered up all he needed, returning to the entrance in a few moments. She stepped to the side as he exited the room and locked the door, letting out a gasp as he now saw her fully. She looked gorgeous - her dark brunette hair in a neat ponytail, dressed in a crimson red dress which displayed her generous cleavage practically on a silver platter.

“Like what you see, Chris?” She spoke, her smile turning into more of a smirk as she heard and noticed his reaction.

“Very much. You look beautiful. Amazing.” He replied, somehow managing to keep eye contact as she chuckled in response.

“You’re looking quite fetching yourself, if I may say so… what a pair we make…” She mused as she extended her arm, Chris moving his to link up in the middle as they started to walk down the corridor. As they reached the elevator, he looked at her, smiling before beginning to close the distance between their lips.

“Nuh-uh, Evans. You’ll ruin my lipstick.” She spoke, tone leaving no room for discussion. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes in response, but she didn’t even budge an inch, giving him a stern look reminding him of some of his teachers from his old school days. However, if he was good at one thing, it was improvising - so he moved lower, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cleavage instead.

“Typical.” She almost deadpanned, not being able to suppress a giggle as the empty elevator then arrived with a loud “ding.”

“You didn’t give me much choice, did you?” He replied, smirking himself as he moved inside alongside her, the door closing right after them. “To be fair, it was probably for the best.”

“I suppose not… glad to know you haven’t lost your quick-thinking skills... Captain.” She replied in a whisper, the last word spoken with a more husky tone, causing a jolt of pleasure to travel straight to his groin.

“Agent…” He replied with a similar husky whisper, letting his hand travel down to squeeze her ass, a gasp leaving her lips in response. Just as he moved in to latch his lips onto her neck, he felt the elevator slow down. Quickly, he moved two steps away from her, composing himself as she did the same. While they were dating, they still didn’t want to attract too much attention - so, painfully for both of them, any public displays of affection would have to be limited to what would be expected of friends and co-stars - and not lovers. He caught her eyes, smiling as they stepped out of the elevator into the spacious lobby, the ushers approaching them immediately, scooping them off to their separate limousines. As he entered the luxurious car, Chris sighed, already feeling more anxious as he squeezed his thighs, trying to breathe in and out slowly.

_You can make it. Everything will be fine. Hayley’s there too, remember?_ He thought to himself as the car drove on.

* * *

  
  


Overall, it could have been worse.

Chris sighed quietly, relaxing in the back seat as the limo drove back towards the hotel. He did have a few drinks, but he was still cognizant, only feeling a relaxing buzz inside his head. He was tired, the few hours on the carpet enough to sap any energy he had, now wanting only to get back to the hotel and be left alone. He almost fell asleep on the way, only barely staying awake as the car finally reached the destination. The rest of the way back up to the suite was quick, and soon he found himself back inside, slipping off the suit jacket and shoes as he laid himself on the bed, letting out a loud sigh of relief. He left the glasses on the nightstand as he relaxed into the pillows, before hearing a knock on the door. He grumbled to himself before finding enough energy to get off the bed, reaching the door and opening it. His mood changed instantly when he saw it was Hayley, still dressed in that gorgeous red number, holding a bottle of champagne and two flutes in her hands.

“Got that as a parting gift. Thought you could help me polish it off.” She spoke with a smile as he returned it, opening the door wider.

“Always happy to help.” He spoke as she walked in, closing the door behind her as he couldn’t stop himself from taking a look at her ass. She kicked off her heels, putting the bottle and the flutes down on the vanity. She turned around, a warm smile still decorating her lips as she looked at him. He moved in closer, immediately swooping her into a soft, slow kiss. His hands moved to rest on her hips as hers wrapped around his back. They stayed like that for a short while, lips sliding against one another before they broke apart, foreheads touching as they looked at each other.

“Couldn’t help yourself, could you, darling?” She quipped grinning.

“Well, we’re alone now… no cameras or gawkers....” He whispered into her ear, letting his hands rub up and down her hips, feeling the dress's material with his fingers. “We can do whatever we want to…”

“Mhm…” She hummed, her hands mirroring his motions. “..and what is it you want to do, Christopher Evans?”

He stayed silent for a second before pressing a hard kiss to her neck, lips sliding up to her ear as she gasped, her nails digging into his back.

“The champagne can wait. Now… I want to make love to my girlfriend.” He whispered into her ear before moving his head down, pressing another sloppy kiss to her cleavage. “If she’s up for it…”

“More than. You know I love me a good shag…especially from you...” She replied, a quiet moan leaving her lips as Chris continued pressing kisses onto her breasts' pale skin. She groaned before moving back a step, turning around. “Unzip me, love?”

Chris didn’t have to be told one more time. He could already feel his cock harden in his trousers as he stepped forward, pressing a suckling kiss to the back of his lover’s neck as his fingers grasped the zipper. He pulled down slowly, groaning as he noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath the dress.

“Damn…” He spoke as he pulled down further, soon reaching the end. With a few shimmies, the dress then fell to the floor, exposing Hayley’s back, the only piece of clothing left being a red thong, perfectly accentuating her ass's curves. Chris closed the distance again, lips hot on her neck as his hands slid up her ribs to cup her massive tits. A sinful moan escaped her lips as he squeezed the soft flesh, feeling her nipples hardening under his fingers. She wasn’t passive either, rubbing her ass against the growing and stiffening bulge forming in his trousers' front. He pressed another, suckling kiss to her neck, fondling her tit with his left hand while his right slid down to caress her belly.

“Chris…” Hayley moaned, the sound making another wave of arousal travel directly to his groin, immediately followed by a loud yawn, causing Hayley to let out a breathy chuckle.

“Tired, darling?” She quipped as he relaxed his grip on her body, allowing her to turn around and look him in the eye. “I suppose all those interviews and human contact must be exhausting for you.”

“They are.” He replied, their lips inches from each other. “But when I know, you’re there and that we’ll be together afterward… makes it bearable, at the very least.”

She nodded before closing the gap, the kiss soft and slow, tongues and lips sliding against one another. She angled her head, letting him kiss her deeper, more heated. He obliged, sighing into her mouth before breaking apart, gasping for air.

“Lie down, love. Let me take care of you....” She whispered into his ear, her hand sliding down to rub against his crotch, feeling his hard cock through the clothes' layers. He obliged, moving to sit on the bed, making short work of his shirt. She followed right behind him, spreading his legs as she sank to her knees right between them.

“Hayley…” He practically whined as her dexterous fingers moved to his belt, making short work of it before dealing with the button and zipper similarly. He rose, pulling the trousers down with his pants, groaning as his rock hard cock sprang out, almost hitting Hayley in the face.

“Eager, I see.” She giggled as he threw the clothes to the side, now sitting completely naked. “And ready for me, as always. Perfect, darling.” She then whispered, her small hand wrapping around his erection, starting to stroke it slowly as her other hand moved to cup his balls.

“Fuck…” He moaned out, the feeling of Hayley’s hands stroking and fondling his cock, making it throb already. She gasped in return, looking up at him with her beautiful, brown eyes as she then moved her head in closer, letting her tongue start licking at the bulging vein at the base of his rock hard shaft. He inhaled loudly in response, the view and feel of it all, making his muscles relax as Hayley continued to pleasure him. Her lips wrapped around his cockhead as she gave it a firm suck, his hand moving to caress her hair gently.

“Hayley…” He moaned her name, the warmth of her mouth now surrounding the bulbous crown. Her hand kept working him over, stroking his shaft as her tongue flattened against the cockhead, precum leaking directly into her mouth. She didn’t break eye contact, looking up at him, her brown eyes full of love and affection. She then moved her head down, lips starting to slide down the shaft's length as she took him in, inch by inch, moving her hand down to massage his balls. He could only watch, groaning as she took more and more of his rock hard cock into her mouth. Suddenly, however, an idea sprang into his mind. He wrapped his hand around her ponytail and pulled lightly, moving his hips back at the same time. His 8-inch shaft then slid out of her mouth, covered in saliva as Hayley gasped.

“Chris? What is it, darling?” She asked as he released the grip on her hair, confused.

“How about you suck my cock while I eat you out, honey?” The words practically fell out of his mouth, any filter entirely gone by now. He watched her intently, noticing how her lips curved up into a sly smile.

“If you insist…” She spoke, tone seductive as she stood up. He quickly moved to lat on the bed as she followed him, laying herself on top of him as she kissed him again. He moaned into her mouth, her breasts squishing against his chest as his hands slid to her ass. He could feel his cock throbbing again, poking her belly as they broke apart, exchanging broad smiles between one another.

“I love you so much, Hayley.” He spoke, tone sincere as she bit her lip.

“I love you too, Chris. But now, let’s get to it.” She replied before turning around, laying on her stomach as Chris was now faced with her thong-clad ass. He hooked his fingers over the waistband, groaning as he felt her tongue gliding over his shaft again. He pulled, Hayley moving her legs up to help him, the thong soon flung to the side as he faced her bare, shaved pussy. He groaned, smelling her musk and feeling her mouth sliding down the length of his shaft again. Not to be outdone, Chris wrapped his hands around her thighs, holding her in place as he then licked a stripe from her already wet hole up to her clit. He could feel her moan around his erection, the dual sensations making his cock throb even harder, precum leaking into her inviting mouth. He groaned right into her pussy in response, feeling her sweet nectar coat his lips and tongue. His hands moved up to cup her full ass, his tongue and lips starting to work her over, teasing her hole and licking her sensitive clit. She seemed to respond in jest, the sounds and feeling of her mouth and tongue slurping all over his stiff shaft similar to how he licked and sucked on her wet pussy. He pressed a suckling kiss to her clit, managing to feel her take his cock into her mouth completely, his shaft sliding against the roof of her mouth and into her throat. The feeling of it drove him wild, making his hips buck up as he heard a choking sound. He moved his hand up, delivering a slap onto her asscheek as he kept on eating her out, still feeling and hearing Hayley deepthroat his hard cock.

“Fucking hell, Atwell.” He groaned into her pussy, feeling her saliva dripping onto his balls. He managed to look over her ass, seeing her move up as she released his shaft from her mouth, coughing. “So fucking horny…”

“Shut up and eat my pussy out, Evans. Fucking… make me cum, you bastard!” She moaned out, moving to stroke his shaft as he wordlessly returned to the task at hand, turned on even more by the sound of her talking dirty to him. He licked and sucked at her pussy like a man possessed, her moans mixing with his lips and tongue's loud sounds.

“That’s it… don’t you fucking dare stop… oh God…need you...” She moaned again, straightening out as she practically sat down on his face, moving both her hands to stroke his stiff shaft with all her power. His hands moved to grip her ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her buttocks. His tongue flicked against her clit before moving to her hole, teasing it, licking up all the leaking juices.

“Chris… fuck, I’m… God… CHRIS!” She suddenly cried out, gripping his cock hard as her thighs clamped around his head, trapping him in place. He could immediately feel the flood of her pussy juices on his tongue, moving to lap up all the gushing nectar as she orgasmed all around him, thighs quivering as she moaned his name. He could only focus on her at that moment, smelling and tasting her arousal, feeling her juices on his lips and chin, his cock pulsing in her hands. Soon, he felt her grip loosen as she fell forward, breathing hard. He pressed one last kiss to her clit in return, feeling her slowly move forwards, groaning as she slowly stroked his cock again.

“Hayley…” He whispered as she looked over her shoulder at him, biting her lip as she straddled his lap. In one fluid motion, she then rose, his stiff shaft throbbing in her hand as she impaled herself on it, both of them moaning as she slid down the entire length, the warm, tight channel of her pussy engulfing him. “Fuck, baby…”

“Oh yes, darling… so big and good...love you…” She cried out as she wriggled in his lap, the whole eight inches of his hard cock lodged inside her. He moved his hands behind his head, content to just watch as she slowly rose up and down. Even from that angle, he could see her tits jiggle with every move of her hips as ground down onto him, her ass slapping against his hips as he watched.

“Hayley… so beautiful…” He gasped out, moving his hands to her hips, guiding her up and down as she slowly started to pick up some speed. His hands slid over her hips, down to her ass before moving back up to cup her breasts as she gasped in return.

“Mmm, darling… so good…” She cooed, voice hoarse and seductive as she kept riding him, moving her hands back to support herself, the new angle causing his shaft to slide even deeper inside her. He groaned, head sinking into the pillows as his eyes fixated on the image of her plump ass slowly moving up and down, breathy moans and loud gasps falling from her lips. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her breasts as he moved his legs, planting his feet on the mattress. He then let his hands glide back down to her hips as he started to thrust up into her. They manage to find a good rhythm, Hayley sinking on his shaft as he thrust his hips up, the room filling with the lustful sound of their bodies colliding.

“Yes...that’s it love...fuck…” Hayley moaned, throwing her head back as Chris picked up the pace with every thrust, fucking up into her.

“Hayley... you feel so good, baby… take it…take that fucking cock...” He groaned out, now really giving it his all. His hips bucked up into her with hard, swift thrusts, the skin of her ass rippling with every slap. He moaned, feeling her tight, warm channel squeezing around his raging erection, slowly feeling the wave of his orgasm closing in - far enough away not to cum yet, but close enough to know it would soon become a possibility. His fingers gripped her hips tight, stopping her movements as he took over control, seeing her tits bounce with every slam of his hips even from behind.

“Fuck yes, Chris… fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...oh Goddd, Yesss… don’t stop, darling…” She moaned, managing to wriggle from his grasp just a little bit, moving her hand to rub her clit.

“Hayley...oh fuck… ughhh… come on, baby… cum for me…” He growled, feeling her pussy squeeze even tighter around his shaft, pushing through the resistance. Lust overwhelmed him as he kept on moving, fucking her as fast as he possibly could, the sounds and feel of it all making it seem like heaven.

“Chris… oh yes, love… darling… CHRIS, OH MY GOD YEEEEESSSSS!” She suddenly yelled out as he felt her pussy squeezing around his shaft in a way that was starting to become familiar. He gave it no heed, still fucking her hard as she orgasmed all around him, pushing through the resistance, mind clouded by love and lust mixing in the most perfect way possible. Then, she collapsed back against him, his cock falling out of her as he thrust up into the air. Her whole body shivered and shook as he wrapped her arms around her, rolling them to their sides as he kissed her neck before moving his hand to rub her clit gently.

“That’s it, baby… so good...let it go…” He whispered into her ear, his other hand cupping her breast as broken moans fell from her lips, his hand already soaked by her juices. She started to come down after a moment, gasping and sniffling as he held her, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the back of her neck, content to simply hold her in his arms. She then moved, turning around to face him as their lips connected, the kiss slow and sensual as their hands started to slide over their bodies, eyes closed as they remained connected. They broke apart after a long moment, resting their foreheads together as they smiled.

“I love you.” They said almost at the same time, Hayley immediately dissolving into a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Chris asked, chuckling himself as Hayley laughed, then snorted.

“Nothing, love… just... perfect. I feel… so happy with you, love.” She sighed happily as she looked up at him. They both stayed silent for a while before Hayley kissed him again, hand sneaking down to wrap around his still hard cock, giving it a slow, measured stroke.

“Hayley…” He moaned quietly, feeling himself throb in her hand. She smiled at him slyly in return, twisting her hand as his hips bucked against her hand, his shaft slick with leaking precum and her juices. Her lips found his again as she moved her other hand behind his head, deepening the kiss as she kept stroking him, Chris moaning into her mouth. As they broke apart, she shifted, moving onto her back and spreading her legs, a silent invitation.

“Make love to me, darling.” She whispered as she moved over her, sliding down to press open-mouthed kisses against the pale skin of her tits, suckling on her nipples for a short while. He then moved up, fusing their lips in a slow, heated kiss as she grasped his shaft and lined it up with her wet hole. He pushed in slowly, groaning into her mouth as her tight, velvet heat enveloped his cock again. Her legs spread even further as he started to move, rocking his hips into her at a slow pace; his thrusts were hard as he let himself slide almost entirely out of her before slamming back again. Her arms wrapped around his back, nails digging into his back as she moaned right into his ear, her tone a mixture of desperation and pleasure.

“That’s it, Chris… love me, my darling...oh please…don’t stop...”

“Hayley… oh yes… you feel so fucking good… love you so much…” He whispered back into her ear, somehow managing not to speed up, wanting this to last as long as possible. His cock plunged into her as their lips found each other again, the kiss deep and sensual as her hips pushed back against his, his cock sinking deep into her with every measured thrust. It didn’t take long before he could feel himself throb and pulse, the wave of an oncoming orgasm now pressing forward relentlessly. He picked up the pace, chasing it, his focus narrowing only to this one feeling.

“Oh, God… I’m close, Hayley... Hayley…” He moaned into her ear, tethering on the edge as he kept moving, moving his head up to look her in the eye.

“Yes… cum for me, love...don’t hold back...I need to feel your warm spunk inside me…please, darling, oh please...” She whispered in a needy and desperate tone, looking right into his eyes.

That was enough.

“Hayley!” He cried out as it hit, slamming himself up to the hilt as he started to cum. His cock erupted inside her, Hayley gasping as she felt the first, powerful spurt of seed shoot out. She pulled him into a sloppy kiss, her legs gripping his hips tight as she slid one hand down to rest on his ass. He bucked into her with every pulse of his throbbing shaft, gasping against her mouth as he emptied himself deep inside her, Hayley breaking the kiss to let out quiet moans with every spurt of his warm sperm. Her hands slid against the skin of his back as he started to come down, grinding against her and feeling some of his cum already leaking out of her onto his balls. He broke the kiss, breathing hard before collapsing on top of her, his breath tickling her earlobe.

“Fuck… Hayley...” He gasped out, utterly exhausted as she chuckled in response.

“We did fuck… and it was amazing… as always, with you.” She whispered, her hand caressing his hair as he nuzzled into her neck, feeling his cock soften.

“Could say the same about you, if I’m honest… it was perfect.” He spoke, quietly and hoarsely, pressing a light kiss to her neck. He moved his hips, both of them gasping as he pulled out before rolling off her and onto his back. He sank into the mattress, feeling her curl up to his side, content to just lay there.

“I suppose I do need to clean up a little…” She whispered before he felt her move, too tired to even look. “Don’t you go anywhere, Evans.”

“Not planning to.” He mumbled, closing his eyes. He could still hear her feet padding over the floor as he drifted off, exhaustion taking over and leading him into sleep.

* * *

He woke suddenly, immediately rising to a sitting position. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest, gasping as if he had just run a marathon. The overwhelming sense of dread blocked out any other feelings as he cast glances around the dark room. However, with every breath, he slowly started to calm down, recognizing the shapes of the TV on the wall, his suitcase near the vanity, and the tangled mess of clothes on the floor. He fell back, groaning quietly.

Nightmare. He had a nightmare. Not his first, not his last, but the fact he couldn’t remember it sure made him feel a bit better. Then, he felt something - or, rather, someone - shift alongside him.

“Chris?” Hayley’s whisper broke the silence, Chris biting his lip as he closed his eyes. “What is it, darling?” He sighed quietly in return.

“Nightmare.”

“Oh…” She gasped, quietly as her hand touched his chest, rubbing slowly. “...that’s why you were squirming and mumbling so much… oh, my love.” She continued before pecking him on the cheek, wrapping her hands around his neck. It seemed to work, his heartbeat slowing down, although the uneasy feeling persisted.

“Sorry for waking you up…” He whispered, opening his eyes to look at her in the dark. “You should be asleep...

“You should be too. So you have nothing to apologize for, love.” She countered almost immediately, letting her nails lightly scratch at his pecs. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah… but it’ll take a while for me to sleep...need to calm down…” He whispered, burying his nose in her hair as he kissed her scalp. She then rose, turning on the bedside lamp, covering the room in the dimmed light.

“I think I know a way… relax, love…” She whispered, her tone turning from worried and calling to seductive in a matter of a few words. He gasped, feeling her lips on his neck as her hand moved lower, now gliding against his abs and toned belly. “Let me help you…”

“Hayley…” He moaned quietly, feeling her fingers gliding over his slowly hardening shaft and down onto his balls as she gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Shh, my darling.” She whispered, lovingly as he watched her push the covers down, exposing him. She moved to kneel right beside him as she grasped his cock, starting to stroke the hardening shaft with her hand.

“Oh, Hayley…” He moaned quietly as she continued her slow movements, letting her right-hand stroke his now half-hard member as her left hand slid down to cup and gently fondle his balls. He noticed she hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on after their lovemaking, now kneeling naked to the side of him, her curvy figure visible in the nightstand lamp's dim light. He let out a louder moan, his cock now at full mast, precum already leaking out onto her hand.

“That’s it, my love… don’t be shy… tell me how you feel…” She cooed seductively, now moving both her hands up, letting them wrap around his rock stiff shaft, pulling up and down at a slow, methodical pace, his hips now bucking up into her grip.

“Fuck, Hayley… so fucking good...oh sweet Jesus…baby… ” He groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open as he watched, his eyes following her curves as her hands kept working him over. His hand gripped the sheet tightly, knuckles turning white as his cock throbbed in her hands. She wasn’t quiet either, breathy gasps and low moans falling from her lips as she then bent forward, pressing a kiss to his cockhead.

“Hayley...” He moaned, feeling his cock throb even harder. She moved back up to kneel, still stroking his shaft, a bit more vigorously than before, the sound of her jerking him both arousing and filthy at the same time.

“Oh Chris… my love, my darling...my good boy.” She gasped out, her hands covered in precum as she shifted forward, really giving it her all now. He growled in return, hips bucking up as he felt his orgasm just around the corner.

“Hayley, honey, I’m…” He didn’t finish, groaning loudly as it hit him. She acted quickly, leaning forward and squeezing her tits with her arms as the first jet of cum shot out from the tip, splashing right against her pale cleavage. She didn’t seem phased at all, jerking him hard all throughout his eruption, his sticky seed painting her breasts and hands white, his hips jerking uncontrollably as broken moans fell from his lips. She giggled quietly in return, his cock pulsing and throbbing even though he had nothing more left to give, a groan leaving his lips as he felt his muscles go slack. She gave him one last slow stroke before releasing him, his cock flopping against his belly as he closed his eyes.

“Hayley…” He whispered, just before he felt her soft lips on his silencing him.

“It’s all right, my love… sleep now…you’re safe here… with me.” She whispered quietly into his ear as he then felt the bed shift. He opened one eye, seeing her wipe away the cum with a towel before she moved back, pulling the bedsheet back over them again before wrapping herself around his side as if trying to protect him.

“I love you…” He whispered just as he closed his eyes again, slowly beginning to drift back into a peaceful sleep.

“I love you too.” She replied, quietly, her lips pressing against his neck as she too soon followed him, both lovers breathing steadily, wrapped around one another, safe, sound and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you can chalk up any mistakes to that fact.  
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated around here.


End file.
